


Floodgates

by HiddenTreasures (lastbluetardis)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbluetardis/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: Rose quickly realizes that her life with her newly-half-human Doctor will never get boring. Because who would want boring?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Floodgates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small ficlet I wrote for a "Guess the Author" event I was part of.

“Oh dear, oh bugger… that was _not_ the right button…”

“Ya think?!” Rose squealed as water poured from overhead, instantly soaking her to the bone.

“Hang on, just a tick… If I can just… Bugger.”

Impossibly, even more water cascaded around them from the sprinkler system the Doctor had inadvertently set off.

“You’re just making it worse,” Rose snapped. “Stop playin’ with it.”

Chastened, the Doctor drooped, his shoulders hunching inward. He looked like a drowned puppy. A drowned puppy she had just kicked.

Rose rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes; this was going to be one hell of an accident report, not to mention the water damage. She tried to remind herself that he had only been trying to help, and that it was genuinely an accident. But, well, did he have to go sticking his nose—er, his sonic, rather—into everything? One week, they’d been here. _One bloody week_ , and he’d gone and flooded the Torchwood basement.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, staring down at his feet where he was wiggling his toes inside his sodden trainers. “I didn’t mean to… It’s just, I wanted to see if they were still working…”

“They obviously are,” Rose muttered under her breath.

“…Because no alarms or anything went off when I started that fire yesterday…”

Rose blinked. “What fire?”

“…And a functioning sprinkler system is extremely important in a research lab, because accidents happen all the time. Safety is very important. Gotta be prepared for anything. But at least someone had the forethought to wire up the sprinklers individually. Could you imagine the mess if _every sprinkler_ had gone off? So really, this isn’t that bad.”

“It’s still pretty bad,” Rose grumbled, crossing her arms around herself. That water was bloody cold.

The Doctor’s cheerful expression slipped.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated softly.

Rose breathed in deeply and held it for five seconds, then noisily let it out. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with today. All she’d wanted was to stop by Torchwood to drop off some of the legal documents to begin the process of getting him a human identification. Then they were supposed to go out to lunch and go shopping for more clothes for him. Instead, she had to deal with _this_.

But at least they were dealing with it together. And wasn’t that all she had wanted from their day out? Time to spend with him?

“Well… at least this life will never get boring.”

“I’m kind of rubbish as a human, aren’t I?”

Something twisted in her chest at his dejected tone, evaporating the last of her irritation. She stepped up to him and unfolded her arms from her chest, instead linking them loosely around his waist.

“Maybe a bit,” she admitted. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, then nuzzled her cheek into it. “But you’re my rubbish human.”

The Doctor snorted. All of his muscles loosened as he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there.

Rose pinched his hip and drawled, “But you’re gonna be the one that explains this to Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
